La vida es corta
by Vanina de Lira
Summary: Afortunado lector. ¡Felicidades! Has encontrado uno de los diez libros con el boleto dorado, haciéndote el acreedor de una mágica visita guiada al castillo de Hogwarts...


_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Afortunado lector. ¡Felicidades! Has encontrado uno de los diez libros con el boleto dorado, haciéndote el acreedor de una mágica visita guiada al castillo de Hogwarts. Yo misma, Joanne Rowling, los estaré esperando el 15 de Noviembre al mediodía en la estación de Hogsmeade para empezar nuestro fantástico paseo._

_Además de esta gran aventura, sólo uno de ustedes conseguirá al final de ese día un premio que ni se imagina._

_Estoy ansiosa por verlos a todos…_

_Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

El sol era tacaño de sombras en la estación de Hogsmeade. Allí un puñado de chicas esperaba la cita más importante de sus vidas. Un pequeño grupo estaba hablando, algunas más, estaban un poco apartadas por su cuenta.

- Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? –se acercó con una sonrisa.

- Vanina.

- Demasiado largo: Vani está mejor. ¿También encontraste el billete dorado, eh?

- Sí.

- Ven, voy a presentarte a las demás. Yo soy Serenity, y ellas son eh… Helen, Ariel,… Mariana… no recuerdo tu nombre…

- Lilith Mekare.

- Sí, Lilith.

Todas las chicas hablaban español, aunque por sus acentos fácilmente se podía decir que prevenían de varios países diferentes.

- ¿Ustedes sabían que había diez boletos premiados en los libros? Cuando compré el mío y encontré el boleto dorado no lo podía creer. Al principio pensé que podía tratarse de una broma. – comentaba alegremente una chica llamada Kyoko.

- Yo tampoco sabía nada; en la librería estaba a punto de comprar mi libro… pero algo me dijo que tomara el de al lado ¡Y ahí estaba, mi boleto!

- ¡Qué suerte!

- Alguien dejó el libro en mi casa para mí. Cuando lo abrí encontré el boleto. –comentó Vanina.

- ¿Quién te lo dejó? – preguntó Lilith.

- No sé, no había una nota.

- ¿Alguien te regaló el libro, y tenía el boleto premiado? –Serenity estaba asombrada y divertida- Vaya, ¡esa persona debió querer morir de haber sabido lo que te estaba dando!

- A mí no me parece casual –dijo Lilith en tono sospechoso. –Suena como si "alguien" quisiera que estuvieras hoy aquí…

Vanina consideró eso por primera vez, y dio un respingo, igual que las demás, cuando sintieron una pequeña explosión junto a ellas.

De una pequeña nube de humo violeta salió la figura de una bruja alta y rubia, vestida con una larga y elegante túnica turquesa y azul marino.

- ¡Bienvenidos muggles! – dijo tosiendo un poco. - …Bienvenidas… -se corrigió ligeramente decepcionada al notar que se trataba de todas mujeres.

Las chicas se acercaron lentamente a ella, algunas más emocionadas que otras (una chica de verdad lucía al borde de la histeria).

- ¡Hola, es un honor para todas nosotras! Yo soy Ariel Magdur, y ellas son Alicia, Mariana, Lilith, Serenity, Kyoto, Helen, Barbi…

- No-me-interesa. – Contestó Rowling con una sonrisa forzada. Se volvió a una chica que hasta el momento no había hablado con nadie. –Y tú debes ser "El Cadejos", ¿no es ese tu nick? La chica que se jacta de no haber sido derrotada nunca en las trivias on line.

La chica en cuestión le dio una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Y tú- se volvió a la última que quedaba- tienes suerte de estar _todavía_ aquí…

Vanina no pudo evitar sino temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

- Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y comencemos nuestro viaje. –dijo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras emprendía la marcha y se hacía seguir por las demás- Nos espera mucho por ver y muchos secretos por descubrir. Nuestra aventura comienza ya. ¿Alguna de ustedes puede ver a los thestrals?

Todas negaron.

- Así podría decirme dónde…- cayó de espaldas como si hubiera chocado con una pared de vidrio -… están…

Se levantó de un salto, tanteó en el aire, y cuando pareció haber encontrado al animal, le propinó una tremenda patada. Se alejó cuando la cosa bufó enojada, y sin dejar de maldecirlo por lo bajo, se subió al carruaje que tenía arnesado.

- Vamos, ¿qué esperan?

Las chicas se habían quedado mirando atónitas. Asumiendo que Rowling, como cualquiera, podía tener un mal día, una a una la siguieron.

Subieron al pequeño carruaje pensando que difícilmente pudieran entrar más de cuatro o cinco personas, pero sorprendentemente, era mucho más grande por dentro. Nadie habló mucho, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban bajando frente a la puerta del imponente castillo.

Rowling encabezaba al grupo, las demás miraban a todos lados emocionadas mientras subían la pequeña escalinata de piedra para adentrarse en el vestíbulo.

- Bienvenidas al castillo Hagwarts. –las recibió Rowling con una amplia sonrisa haciendo un gesto hacia todo lo que tenía alrededor.- Antes de que empecemos nuestro recorrido, quiero que aclaremos algo: sé lo entusiasmadas que estarán, pero no quiero que se desprendan de la realidad: _ustedes son muggles_, por lo tanto no quiero que toquen nada que pueda resultar peligroso; así nos evitaremos problemas ¿Entendieron?

Se miraron unas a otras y luego asintieron.

- Muy bien, ¡comencemos! –Rowling se hizo seguir por la escalera de mármol.

- ¿Cuál va a ser el premio para la que gane? –preguntó Kyoko.

- Eso es una sorpresa. –respondió la bruja desde unos escalones más arriba –Pero te aseguro que ni te lo imaginas X).

- ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer para ganarlo? –Preguntó Barbi.

- Tendrán que pasar algunas pruebas, además irán sumando puntos.

- ¿Nos seleccionarán con el sombrero? –preguntó Serenity emocionada.

- ¿Para qué, si son muggles? Eso no tendría sentido… Cinco puntos menos para ti por pretenciosa.

- í-ì…

Rowling llevaba una túnica amplia y muy larga, pero aún así Vanina que iba con la cabeza baja pudo notar un paso extraño en ella. Se dio cuenta justo a tiempo, agarró a Serenity que era la que estaba más cerca de ella fuerte por el codo y la tiró para arriba con fuerza. La chica la miró intrigada y antes de que pudiera explicarse escucharon un grito detrás.

- Ayúdenme. –decía Helen con el pie hundido en un escalón falso. Un par de chicas se acercaron para ayudarla a salir, pero Rowling las detuvo.

- Déjenla. ¿Tienen idea de lo grande que es este castillo? No vamos a poder ver ni la mitad si siguen retrasándose. Helen, deberías haber sabido que estaba ese escalón falso; diez puntos menos por no saberlo.

- Entonces también empezarán a moverse las escaleras… -dijo Mariana.

- No, eso sólo pasa en las películas, eso no está en los libros. –Respondió Alicia.

- Diez puntos para ti por lo lista que eres. –sonrió Rowling.- Diez puntos más por parecerte a Hermione. Y veinte puntos menos por ser una sabelotodo insufrible. ¡No se retrasen, sigamos!

Las chicas dudaron pero aún así la siguieron. No podían creer eso de Rowling.

- No se preocupen –las tranquilizó un trecho más adelante. –Enviaré por ella al primero que vea.

Claro… Las chicas suspiraron. Estaba claro que Rowling no se comportaría así con sus fans, ni dejaría que nada malo les pase. Sólo estaba tratando de hacerse la dramática, pero no era mala.

Doblaron una esquina y se encontraron con Peeves, flotando cerca del techo.

- Peeves, hay alguien esperando por ti en la escalera.- le dijo Rowling con una sonrisa. Peeves no esperó ni una palabra más y salió disparado como una bala directo a la escalera, riendo estridentemente. Detrás escucharon los gritos de Helen.

- Sigamos, no se atrasen… -sonrió Rowling.

Las chicas estaban consternadas, pero ya tenían tanto miedo de quedarse retrasadas y solas en el castillo, que la siguieron. Se dejaron conducir a una habitación amplia, con un pequeño pedestal en el centro.

- Bien, esta es una reproducción de La Piedra Filosofal y la primera prueba. –alrededor de las diez mujeres, bloqueando todas las salidas, se encendió un anillo de fuego con llamas de unos dos metros de altura. Rowling continuó con una sonrisa- Recordarán, el acertijo de las botellitas, ¿verdad?

Cadejos dio un paso seguro hacia el pilar donde estaban las botellitas. Si la prueba consistía sólo en eso, Rowling necesitaría mucho más para impresionarla. Sabía la respuesta del acertijo de memoria.

- …Pero para hacerlo más interesante…- Rowling con gran rapidez hizo cuatro movimientos y ya ninguna botellita estaba donde antes. - ¿Parece que tú querías intentar?

Cadejos sintió rabia, pero era demasiado orgullosa para volverse atrás. Era… a la derecha de…no…. Viendo que aún J.K. la miraba esperando, tomó la tercera botella desde la derecha, y esperando que al menos fuera vino, se la tomó.

Cadejos cayó como una tabla de espaldas contra el piso. El anillo de fuego, desapareció de inmediato. Varias chicas gritaron.

Rowling levantó las cejas: - Parece que esa no era…

Alicia se acercó a Cadejos y le tomó el pulso. –¿Cómo está ella, qué tomó?

- Veneno, supongo.- contestó Rowling inmutable.

- ¡Qué! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto pase?

- La culpa es de ustedes. Tendrían que haberle dado un bezoar, en vez de escandalizarse…

- ¡Pero de dónde íbamos a sacar un bezoar!- gritó Vanina histérica.

- ¡Quince puntos menos por no saber de dónde obtener un bezoar! –le gritó Rowling apuntándola con un dedo. –Ahora, síganme, no tenemos todo el día.

- ¿Cómo piensas que vamos a seguir después de lo que pasó? –le gritó Alicia, aún junto a Cadejos.

Rowling no se dio vuelta ni dijo nada, pero las brillantes llamaradas de dos metros de altura volvieron a encenderse.

- Okay, te seguimos. –dijo Vanina, agarrando a tantas chicas como pudo para salir antes de que Rowling cambiara de opinión.

El anillo de fuego desapareció y la siguieron.

En silencio y apiñadas unas muy juntas de las otras, las chicas siguieron a la bruja escalera abajo.

- Este es otro de los lugares que les quería enseñar –dijo en voz baja Rowling sonriéndoles y guiñando un ojo. Estaban junto a una puerta muy pesada, en un sombrío corredor iluminado por antorchas.- Estamos fuera del despacho del Profesor Snape, y él está ahí dentro…

Sin esperar más, algunas chicas se enloquecieron y se empujaron por la puerta gritando emocionadas.

Rowling, asustada por primera vez, intentó detenerlas, pero sólo logro detener a dos. Barbi, Alicia y Mariana, ya estaban adentro. La bruja rubia cerró rápidamente la puerta y se puso delante para impedirle el paso a las demás.

- Eso fue realmente estúpido. –le dijo a las otras con los ojos aún desorbitados. Desde dentro se oían las voces entusiasmadas de las tres chicas riendo y hablando todas a la vez. –Bueno… justamente esta mañana el Profesor Snape me decía que se le habían acabado las provisiones de hígado humano… - Escucharon al profesor rugir de rabia y se apresuró a agarrar a las fans que le quedaban y correr alejándose lo más posible de ahí. Aún un piso más arriba podían escuchar los gritos que venían de las mazmorras.

- Bueno, el Profesor Snape no fue la mejor opción. Pienso que tal vez podríamos conocer a alguien más… ¿Tienes frío? –le dijo a una chica que no dejaba de temblar- ¡Ve a abrigarte y ya no tiembles! Ahora entraremos a la sala de profesores, y si tenemos suerte, encontraremos a alguien.

Todas entraron, pero el salón estaba vacío.

- No hay nadie, qué pena… Bueno, ¿les parece bien si tomamos algo antes de seguir? Siéntense. ¡Y tú que estás temblando, te dije que te abrigaras si tenías frío! –le ladró a una chica chiquita y de aspecto débil.

La chica se alejó de ella asustada de que le gritaran y se volvió hacia un armario. Las demás tomaban asiento mientras Rowling aparecía una taza de té para cada una. Oyeron un grito y al darse vuelta vieron a Rowling estirando los brazos para estrangular a Vanina.

- ¡No me mates, no diré nada, lo _juro_! – Vanina retrocedía como un cangrejo sentada en el piso. La visión era increíble. Volcando demasiado té, Rowling chasqueó la lengua al verlo.

- ¡Aquí! - Dijo Serenity, dándose cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de un boggart. La Rowling de mirada asesina se convirtió en una araña no muy grande pero de patas finas y largas moviéndose desacompasadamente. Serenity se quedó paralizada, y Ariel se apresuró a pisar la araña y acabar con el asunto.

Serenity se arrodilló junto a Vanina en el piso, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, o de la histeria…

- Sé algo de _ella_ que no debería. Tiene un secreto… -le susurró esta.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó con urgencia.

- No puedo decirlo, ¡me matará! –sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.

- ¡20 puntos por el trabajo en equipo! –sonrió Rowling aplaudiendo a las chicas. Volvió la mirada a la chica que aún sollozaba en el suelo (que volvió a temblar), asemejándose mucho al boggart. – ¡Y tú, ve a la enfermería y que te den algo para que te calmes; choques eléctricos o algo!

Vanina salió corriendo, sin siquiera preguntar cómo llegar a la enfermería.

- Bueno –dijo volviendo a su ánimo normal- terminen su té para que podamos seguir.

Pero ninguna de las chicas se sentía con ganas de sentarse tranquilamente a tomar el té, así que siguieron a la próxima prueba.

- Por aquí –las condujo a un espacio libre en el corredor del primer piso- más cerca. Ahora, sé que están prohibidas, pero mientras nadie nos vea…

Las chicas se tambalearon como si el piso se les fuera y se vieron obligadas a agarrarse unas a otras para no caerse. En un momento estaban sobrevolando la baranda de la escalera y saliendo por la puerta de roble hacia los terrenos; se dieron cuenta que Rowling las estaba llevando en una alfombra voladora.

Descendieron en un senderito rodeado de arbustos, y las chicas bajaron pero Rowling no.

- Ahora, esta es mi parte favorita. Haremos un juego de preguntas y respuestas, para ver cuánto saben de los libros.

Bien, eso parecía inofensivo…

- Esta es una prueba eliminatoria, así que una de ustedes, la primera que se equivoque, tendrá que dejar la competición. ¡Y yo misma haré de jurado!

- ¿Jurado? –preguntó Lilith- Pensé que tú nos harías las preguntas…

En ese momento una sombra grande las cubrió. Se dieron vuelta y vieron una cara sonriéndoles con simpatía. Una cara seguida de un cuerpo leonino… una esfinge.

- ¿Están listas? –preguntó la bestia. - ¿Cómo se llama el otro pub, aparte de las Tres Escobas, en Hogsmeade?

- Hog's Head. –respondió Lilith.

- ¿El nombre del campeón de Dumstrang?

- Víctor Krum. –respondió Ariel.

- ¿Qué día Quirrel liberó un troll en el castillo?

- 31 de octubre. –respondió Kyoko.

- ¿El nombre de la mascota de Ginny Weasley?

- Arnold. –respondió Serenity.

- ¿Qué necesitaba _él_ para _volver_?

Esa pregunta no era muy concreta, pero Lilith la respondió bien:

- Huesos de su padre, carne de un vasallo y sangre de su enemigo.

- ¿En qué año nació Harry Potter?

_La_ pregunta. Era casi imposible salir de esa, los fans nunca habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo.

- En mil… novecientos ochenta?- repondió Ariel.

- Error. Me estaba refiriendo a la serie de libros, no al chico…

La esfinge agarró a Ariel y se la llevó. Rowling con la cara seria, bajó de un salto de su alfombra junto a las demás. Las chicas corrieron detrás de Ariel y la rápida esfinge, pero una pared de arbustos se corrió delante de ellas y no pudieron seguir.

- ¡Haz algo, va a matarla! –le gritó Serenity a Rowling.

- ¿Siempre tienen pensamientos tan positivos? ¬0¬ ¿Por qué piensan que querría matarla, tal vez se la llevó a tomar té, jugar ajedrez o… -Oyeron un grito que les erizó la piel. –Mejor vayámonos de aquí.

Regresaron al castillo y al subir la escalinata, notaron que el grupo se había reducido mucho desde la última vez: ya sólo Lilith, Kyoko y Serenity quedaban del grupo original.

Rowling las hizo subir por interminables escaleras hasta un lugar aparentemente vacío: parecía que la única forma de continuar, era volver.

- No tienen de qué preocuparse, esta es la prueba más inofensiva y segura –la chicas no se sintieron aliviadas para nada, ya no sabían qué creer.-, pero sea tal vez, la más difícil. Mi colaboradora esta vez es muy exigente y no dejará pasar a cualquiera. Ahora, pasarán una por una las tres y…

- Las cuatro. -Vieron a Vanina subir los últimos escalones y unírseles, con la boca llena de chocolate.- Ya estoy bien, creo que puedo seguir…

- No es justo, ella no pasó por lo de la esfinge. –se quejó Lilith.

- Déjenla –respondió Rowling con los dientes apretados-, vamos a ver qué puede hacer…

Las dos rubias se miraron con odio un rato y luego Rowling habló:

- ¡Serenity, tú primero, sube conmigo.

¿Subir? ¿A dónde? Entonces vio encima de su cabeza una trampilla con una placa que decía "Sibyll Trewlaney", y supo de qué se trataba. Apenas Rowling desapareció dentro del aula detrás de Serenity, Vanina comenzó a temblar de vuelta.

El aula de Adivinación era tal cual Serenity la había imaginado. La Profesora Trewlaney estaba esperándola en un cómodo sillón, frente a otro cómodo sillón, y con una pequeña mesita circular en medio donde estaba dispuesta una bola de cristal.

Rowling fue hacia el final del salón y tomó asiento en un hermoso aunque gastado sillón.

La prueba era fácil, sólo tenía que profetizar algo, pero obviamente Serenity no vio nada de inmediato. Sin embargo sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer: inventar.

- Veo algo… ¡sí! Veo que he ganado el concurso. Gané y Rowling está felicitándome…

- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

- Feliz, muy contenta… No –se corrigió al notar que eso era decepcionante para la Profesora -No, me siento muy triste, porque las demás han perdido…

Debajo, en la escalera, Lilith, Vanina y Kyoko habían llegado a la conclusión que todo lo que tenían que hacer era hacer la predicción más desastrosa que pudieran, llena de pena, sufrimiento y de ser posible, muerte.

Cuando Serenity bajó confirmó lo que todas ellas habían pensado.

- Sólo digan lo más catastrófico que se les ocurra. No sé qué tal lo hice yo…

Lilith fue la próxima en subir y al sentarse frente a la bola se sumergió de inmediato en una larga y detallada predicción, fingiendo incluso el mismo tono etéreo de la voz de Trewlaney.

- … y es así cómo todos ellos morirán y Voldemort esclavizará a los que queden con vida para construir su imperio.

Efectivamente la profecía era tremenda, pero incluso así, a la Profesora, que no era partidaria de Quien ya Saben, no pareció gustarle.

La siguiente fue Vanina, que ni siquiera miró la bola para decir su profecía, bien alto, para que la escucharan desde detrás del salón.

- Rowling va a morir pronto y millones de fanáticos en todo el mundo se quedarán sin saber cómo termina la historia.

- Oh… -dijo la profesora, imaginando la situación de caos e incertidumbre.

- …y la Profesora Trewlaney estará ahí, justo para hacer una profecía que salvará a Harry Potter. –profetizó Kyoko, entrándole a la profesora por su lado vanidoso- Le dirá "a la derecha!" justo a tiempo para que Harry pueda esquivar el ataque de Ya Sabe Quién.

- ¡Ohhh…! ¿Y Potter se salva?

- Sí. Aunque… pierde una oreja.

- ¡Vaya!

Después de deliberar un momento, es decir, de consultar a los hados quién debía pasar la prueba, La Profesora se reunió con la bruja y las cuatro chicas para anunciar quiénes estaban destinadas a seguir con las pruebas: Vanina y Kyoko.

Vanina se dio vuelta para ver a Rowling, a quien esperaba ver enojada o molesta, pero no satisfecha como estaba. Eso le dio más miedo y pronto comprendió porqué.

Bajaron todo el camino hasta el vestíbulo, donde despidieron a Serenity y Lilith a quienes un carro estaba esperándolas para llevarlas a salvo a casa. Vanina volvió a temblar al pensar que al quedarse le estaba dando otra oportunidad a J.K de matarla.

- ¡Oh, ya oscureció, cómo pasa el tiempo! Y miren: parece que la marca tenebrosa está brillando sobre el castillo. ¿Quieren subir a la Torre de Astronomía para verla mejor?

Al oír esto Vanina salió corriendo y gritando del castillo.

- Qué rara…- sonrió Rowling.- Bueno, supongo que si se va así, eso la descalifica. Lo que quiere decir… ¡que ya tengo a mi ganadora!

Kyoko lucía encantada, ¡había llegado hasta el final!

- Toma aquí tienes tu premio- Rowling buscó en su bolsillo y le dio un señalador para libros. Kyoko lo miró incrédula, con la cara hecha de piedra.

- Oh, está bien ¬¬… -bufó la bruja y sacó de su bolsillo también una pluma y se lo firmó. – Ahí tienes; autografiado.

- Pero… yo me imaginé que me darías los derechos de los libros… -Rowling se rió con ganas.

- ¿Te imaginaste eso? Te dije que era un premio que _no_ imaginabas. Ahora, déjame que te lleve a tu casa.

Rowling comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y una vez más pareció chocar contra una pared de vidrio y calló sentada.

- ¡Quién deja entrar aquí a los thestrals! –chilló furiosa desde el piso.

- ¡No soy un thestral! –se quejó Harry quitándose la vieja capa de su padre.

- ¡Harry Potter! –exclamó Kyoko casi sin aliento. Tomó la pluma de Rowling sin pedir permiso y se acercó a él con su señalador para que se lo firmara también. - ¿Me das tu autógrafo?

- Jajajaja, ahí está. ¿Pensabas que tu premio sería sólo un simple señalador? –Rowling estaba inventando todo en el momento –¡Tu premio será una noche con Harry Poter!

- ¡Qué! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, aunque sus expresiones eran totalmente distintas. Kyoko estaba roja hasta las orejas y sus ojos tenían puras estrellitas. Harry, por otro lado, estaba cuando menos, indignado; y miraba con rabia a J.K.

Esta, sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó a Harry y le susurró al oído:

- Aprovecha… _la vida es corta, Harry._

Era un tono muy sugestivo. El chico comenzó a temblar y decidió que era mejor no contradecirla en nada.

- ¿Te he dicho qué bonitos ojos tienes? n,ñUuuuuu –le dijo a Kyoko tomándola del brazo y alejándose lo más posible de esa bruja que ahora los miraba irse muy satisfecha.

- Vayan, vayan. –sonreía- La Sala de los Requerimientos les puede servir. X)

_**fin.**_

**_Mil gracias a Lady Sky (Barbi), Kyoko, Lilith Mekare, El Cadejos, Alicia en su mundo, Helen Black Potter, Serenity-princess, Mariana8 y Ariel Magdur, que acudieron rápidamente a mi convocatoria y me permitieron incluirlas en este fic._**


End file.
